Two subjects from this U. Minnesota CRC study were in the Seattle area therefore the UW CRC approved this project to assist the investigator and the subjects to complete the protocol. The goal of this research is to evaluate estrogen and isoflavone levels and action in premenopausal women after a defined consumption of isoflavone-rich soy products.